


A Pause, Before.

by meowvelous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint offers Natasha a small gift before she leaves on the Winter Soldier assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pause, Before.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this screenshot; http://brbshittoavenge.tumblr.com/post/75559137896/guys-guys-look-it-is-an-arrow-necklace , and from reading gyzym's amazing interpretation of them in her work "we were emergencies." 
> 
> Took 15 minutes to get this down after class; un-beta'd, so if you see something, feel free to point it out. I haven't seen Iron Man 3, so I'm assuming these two got some kind of a break between Avengers and Cap 2.

They’re lying side by side, stretched out on bed. Their shoulders touch, arms aligned on the sheets beside them. She has to leave soon; they've learned the rhythm of this, the pauses between missions, to make the most of it before another assignment starts and accelerates and consumes until it’s over, and there’s another chance to be like this.

Clint shifts, draws his body forward until he’s sitting up. In moments like this, there’s time for the excess of movement. He’s gone, briefly, and Natasha waits for him to return.

When he does, she rises as he sits back down, meeting him halfway. His hand is wrapped around something, and he offers it to her. Their palms press together, and something delicate settles around her skin. She looks down at it, already knowing the shape of it from the touch.

It’s a small arrow pendant, and Natasha looks up and raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

He doesn’t flush, because they’re not like that, but she can tell he’s embarrassed by the way he looks aside and shifts his shoulders in a shrug. It makes sense, though; it’s the first mission they’re going to be apart since the whole New York fiasco, and there’s been something anxious thrumming just below the surface.

She lets out a small huff of air, lips curling into a smile. Natasha passes the necklace over, and then turns; it’s the implicit trust between them, that she can turn her back, and draw her hair away from the back of neck. The weight on the bed shifts and there’s a familiar warmth behind her, the brush of fingers against her skin as the chain settles against her neck.

Natasha turns, and Clint leans forward. They kiss, and she lets herself press her hand against his cheek.

Then it really is time for her to go, and Natasha leaves with the small weight sitting against her collarbone as a reminder.


End file.
